


5X Jensen Thought They Were Dorks and 1X He Knew For Sure

by dodger_sister



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Dorks, Humor, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_sister/pseuds/dodger_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn’t think anything of it.  Except, of course, maybe, that Jared and Misha are big giant dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5X Jensen Thought They Were Dorks and 1X He Knew For Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13chapters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13chapters/gifts).



> Written in 2010.  
> Translated into Russian by the lovely ampr - Here.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/dodger_sister/pic/0005cfz7/)

The first time, Jensen didn’t think much of it. He’d let himself into Misha’s trailer, to borrow some book Misha had been spouting on about, and found his friend face down on the bed, completely passed out. Not that uncommon. Misha slept pretty much any chance he could get.

And well, okay, it was a little strange that Jared was passed out in Misha’s bed too, face down and half-sprawled across Misha’s back. But Jared was a touchy, cuddly guy on a good day, and he’d gotten little to no sleep in the past week, so yeah, whatever.

Jensen picked up the book and whispered, “Mish, taking your book, dude.”

“Nnnngghh,” both men grumbled at the same time.

 _Dorks_ , Jensen thought and excused himself from the trailer.

***

The second time, Jensen found them down a hallway by the lunch area. Jared was pressed flat against a wall and Misha was standing oddly close to him. He had a very serious face on.

“Dude,” Jensen said, and the two men turned to look at him. “This is why I tell the fan-girls that all Castiel’s personal space issues come from you. That’s way too close, man.”

Misha tilted his head at Jensen and said in his best Castiel voice, “You have an issue with my personal boundaries, Jensen?” and then stepped right up into Jensen’s space. Jensen looked over and saw Jared grinning like an idiot.

“Stop breathing on my face,” Jensen muttered and stalked away.

 _Dorks_ , Jensen thought, then got distracted by lunch.

***

The third time, he just chalked it up to the fact that they were both goobers.

Jensen was waiting for them by the van, so they could head to their first location of the day, when Jared and Misha approached.

Jared was carrying Misha on his back.

“Dude, really?” Jensen asked.

“My scooter was broken,” Misha said and slid down off of Jared.

“So, you thought you’d call Jared for a ride?”

“Jared likes it when I ride him, don’cha’, Jay?” Misha asked, and then slapped Jared’s ass and got into the van.

Jared laughed, then climbed in next to Misha.

 _Dorks_ , Jensen thought and got in after them.

***

The fourth time, Jensen was starting to get uncomfortable.

When he got to the set, Jared was sitting in his usual chair. Misha was on the floor, between Jared’s legs.

That was no big deal in and of itself. Nor was the fact that Jared had his hands up inside Misha’s shirt, rubbing and pushing at the other man’s back.

Jared gave Jensen back rubs all the time. He was pretty damn good at it too. In fact, Jensen was thinking maybe he had some kinks he needed worked out himself.

Misha was making kind of obscene noises, and Jensen didn’t really think anything of that either. He’d been known to make maybe slightly less obscene, but still pretty pornographic noises, when Jared was rubbing him down.

But then Jared leaned forward and bit the side of Misha’s neck and said, “I’m gonna wet right through my briefs, if you keep up moaning like that, baby.”

Jensen took a step back.

Misha just laughed, and reached behind himself, right for Jared’s crotch.

 _Dorks_ , Jensen thought and went to wait outside.

***

The fifth time, Jensen decided his friends had just lost it.

He found Jared’s dogs in his trailer, so he leashed them up, along with Icarus, and took them all out for potty-time. 

“Well,” he said to the big dogs, “Wanna go see what you’re daddy is doing?”

 _Daddy_ was in his trailer, sitting on the couch.

Misha was straddling his lap and very effectively shoving his tongue down Jared’s throat.

“Shit,” Jensen yelped. “The hell, guys?”

Misha scrambled off Jared’s lap and looked around at anything but Jensen. 

Jared just wiped his mouth and smiled. “Just practicing,” he said.

“For what?”

Jared grinned wide. “For you, gorgeous,” and winked at him.

 _Dorks_ , Jensen thought, as he scooped up Icarus and went away quickly.

***

The sixth time, he got the picture at last.

He was suppose to be picking Jared up for dinner, so he just let himself into the man’s house, as per usual. Jared wasn’t in the front rooms and he didn’t answer when Jensen hollered, so Jensen led himself toward the bedroom.

He thought he heard noises coming from there and smiled at the image of the last time he had walked in on Jared getting ready. The bigger man had been trying to brush his teeth, put on his pants and sing along to Van Halen, all at the same time.

Of course, Jensen wasn’t so lucky this time around.

Instead, he found Jared spread out across his bed, his shirt off, pants pushed down to his ankles. Misha was kneeling on the bed, between Jared’s legs, with his head buried…

“Oooo-kay,” Jensen shouted, “What the freaking hell?”

Misha’s head whipped up and Jensen saw his glazed over eyes and his swollen lips. Jensen yelped and fell backwards over his own feet, landing ungraciously on his butt in the hall.

“Sonofabitch,” he muttered, shook his head to clear it, and looked up. There was a hand extending towards him.

“No, Mish, thanks, man, but I don’t know where that hand has been,” and Jensen pushed himself up to his feet.

“I told you we should have sent him a memo,” Misha said.

Jared was there then, pants up and pulling a shirt on over his head. “And they say I’m the oblivious one,” Jared muttered.

“Who says that?” Misha asked. “I’ll kick their asses.”

“Uh,” Jensen said.

Jared and Misha linked their hands together and started swinging their arms back and forth.

“Mish can come to dinner with us, right, Jen?” Jared asked, like an over-eager puppy.

“Uh,” Jensen said, “Sure?’

Jared and Misha high-fived each other.

“S’up, Jen, you look a little pale?” Misha asked.

“I didn’t…when did…”

“You were right,” Jared said solemnly. “He needed a memo.”

“Or a newspaper announcement.”

“Or a giant flashing neon sign.”

“On his front lawn.”

“You’re both…”Jensen sputtered, “You’re just… _idiots_ ,” and he shook his finger at each of them for emphasis. “Now get your asses in the car, I’m starving,” and he walked away, shaking his head.

“God,” Jared said, laughing, “He’s such a dork.”

 

The End


End file.
